Dare to be Stupid
by livingstorywriter101
Summary: Song fic for Weird Al's Dare to be stupid. Total humor with some fluff. BB/RAE. One-shot. Please R


A voice rang out through the halls of the Titans tower and it sounded like a dying cat, well to Raven it did. "What is that insufferable sound?" she grumble as it grew louder.

She saw Beast Boy walking down the hall as he danced and sang along to the song that was being blasted into his ears through the headphones attached to his I-pod. _"Put down that chainsaw and listen to me. It's time for us to join in the fight! It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys! It's time to let the bedbugs bite!" _he sang in an exceedingly annoying and off key voice as Raven quickly covered her ears.

"What the heck?"

_"You better put all your eggs in one basket__! You better count your chickens before they hatch! You better sell some wine before it's time! You better find yourself an itch to scratch"_

"Beast Boy!" Raven said trying to get him to stop.

But he must've not heard her, because he just kept on singing. _You better squeeze all the Charmin you can while Mr. Wipple's not around__! Stick your head in the microwave and get yourself a tan Talk with your mouth full! Bite the hand that feeds you! Bite off more than you can chew! What can you do! Dare to be stupid!"_

"Beast Boy!" Raven tried again.

But it was no good, Beast Boy just continues to sing, as off key as ever. _Take some wooden nickels__! Look for Mr. Goodbar! Get your mojo working now! I'll show you how! You can dare to be stupid! You can turn the other cheek! You can just give up the ship! You can eat a bunch of sushi then forget to leave a tip"_

"Beast Boy!!" Raven shouted as she used her power to remove the headphones from Beast Boy's ears.

"_Dare to be stupid!__ Come on and dare… _huh? Oh! Hey Rae!" Beast Boy smiled as Raven heard the rest of Weird Al's 'Dare to be Stupid continue to play. She glared at Beast Boy as he got a look of realization on his face. "Oh… I was singing again wasn't I?" Raven just continued to glare as Beast Boy sighed in defeat. "Look I'm sorry, I just get so into the music I lose track of everything else."

_Dare to be stupid!__ Come on and dare to be stupid! It's so easy to do! Dare to be stupid! We're all waiting for you! Let's go! It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill! So can I have a volunteer! There's no more time for crying over spilled milk! Now it's time for crying in your beer! Settle down, raise a family, join the PTA! Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevrolet! And party 'till you're broke and they drive you away! It's OK, you can dare to be stupid! It's like spitting on a fish! It's like barking up a tree! It's like I said you gotta buy one if you wanna get one free__ ! Dare to be stupid (yes) Why don't you dare to be stupid! It's so easy to do! Dare to be stupid! We're all waiting for you! Dare to be stupid! Burn your candle at both ends! Look a gift horse in the mouth! Mashed potatoes can be your friends!_

"Just don't do it again," Raven said.

"I'll try my best," Beast Boy promised.

"Not good enough."

_You can be a coffee achiever__! You can sit around the house and watch Leave It To Beaver! The future's up to you! So what you gonna do_

"What Can I do to convince you to give me back my headphones?"

Raven thought for a second and suddenly got a small grin on her face. "Come here."

Beast Boy walked over, fear evident on his face. "Okay," he gulped. "What do I have to…"

He was cut off by Raven kissing him. He stood in front of Raven, speechless. "You start singing again and you won't get another one of those for a long, LONG time."

_Dare to be stupid!__ Dare to be stupid! What did I say! Dare to be stupid! Tell me, what did I say! Dare to be stupid! It's alright! Dare to be stupid! We can be stupid all night! Dare to be stupid! Come on, join the crowd! Dare to be stupid! Shout it out loud! Dare to be stupid! I can't hear you! Dare to be stupid! OK, I can hear you now! Dare to be stupid! Let's go, Dare to be stupid! Dare to be stupid! Dare to be stupid!_

And with that Beast Boy turned off the I-pod with a big smile on his face. "Sorry Al, I'm smart enough to know it'd be idiotic to dare to be stupid when I'm with the best girl ever," Beast Boy thought.

(Okay this started out as just a story that was going to be funny and it turned into this. I wrote this while I was hyped up on Lucky Charms and listening to Weird Al's Dare to be Stupid CD. So I hope this is okay for my second TT fic that's also my first BB/Rae story, I kinda like it but I hope you like it more :) Please Review.)


End file.
